Everything I own
by Tania Hylian
Summary: Elsa's life had been dull and meaningless the past six years, since she broke up with her girlfriend thanks to some stupid mistake. However, when she sees her again across the street, she instantly knows that she's not going to lose her again, She couldn't live with that. Elsanna. Unrelated. One-shot.


**Everything I own**

Elsa headed out of the tall skyscraper she worked in to go get something for lunch. Even if she practically owned the building, and could've just ordered food to her office, she didn't feel like eating with her coworkers. She never did. She wasn't much of a social person anyways.

So Elsa walked to the parking lot, got into her blue BMW that was in the spot reserved for the CEO, and then started driving to a restaurant nearby. She didn't really liked the food that they sold in that place, but… as long as it granted her a brief escape from the oppressive environment of several rooms filled with project after project of different buildings and constructions, it was good. Not that she _hated_ her job; there had actually been a time when she loved architecture. But that time was long gone, unfortunately.

Now she just lived her dull life day after day, just trying to survive, but not taking satisfaction in anything. She wished it was not like that, but she couldn't help it.

So here she was stuck in bumper-to-bumper traffic, not really minding wasting so much time just sitting in her car, when suddenly, at the other side of the street, she spotted something. Or rather, _someone_. Someone with astounding red hair. No, not red, _strawberry blonde_ actually. She had her back turned to her, but her heart skipped a beat in recognition.

 _No, it can't be her. This has happened before, and it had never been_ her _._

As painful as it was to admit it, she was sure that it was just another hallucination, like the ones she had been constantly having for the past six years, so she decided to ignore it and stare intently to the car in front of her before she did something stupid.

However, she soon found herself looking again in the direction of the girl, and this time, she felt her heartbeat quicken when she saw her face. Turquoise eyes, freckles, pink lips, rosy cheeks… she was identical to _her_. Except for the expression. While Anna had always been cheery and optimistic, this girl look devastated as she stared blankly at her phone, occasionally looking to her side to see if the huge bag was still with her, but not really paying attention to anything.

It broke Elsa's heart. Even if there was a huge possibility that this girl wasn't really Anna and she was just mistaking her, she felt a strong impulse to go and give her a warm hug, like the ones Anna liked, but that'd be weird if she was a stranger. Heck, it even would be weird if she was actually Anna, since she hadn't seen her in six years.

But… what if she really _was_ Anna? Would she just leave her to suffer alone? Would she try to at least talk to her? Or should she let her go and not even try talking to her again? She had really screwed up the last time she saw her, after all. She'd probably just make her sadder.

She sighed. It didn't matter. She wasn't going to crazily get out of her car and cross a street full of vehicles just to comfort a girl who could or could not be Anna… or was she?

Suddenly, she saw a bus nearing the place where the redhead has and, she realized, that place was a bus stop. As soon as that bus stopped in front of her, that girl would go away and she'd never know if she was actually Anna. She would probably never see her again (given how large Arendelle city was), and she would have to live with the doubt.

But she could just let her go, right? It didn't matter. She wasn't about to do something drastic.

As the bus got nearer, however, her resolution became weaker and weaker, until she couldn't resist it anymore and unbelted herself before opening the door and getting out on the congested street. She ignored the beeps the cars gave her, or the fact two of them almost bumped with her. She just knew she had to get to the other side of the street before that damn bus arrived, or she'd lost her chance forever, and she knew she couldn't live with that. She couldn't lose her again.

The redhead had one foot inside the bus, when Elsa, without thinking it twice, grabbed her arm and pulled her out. The woman turned around angrily, obviously about to slap the shit out of whoever had dared preventing her to get inside her transport, when her eyes widened in recognition and her hand dropped to her side.

"E-Elsa?" She asked in disbelief, as if she, too, thought she was hallucinating.

"Anna? Is that really you?" Elsa replied, completely surprised that this time she hadn't gotten a slap, a punch, or a weird stare. It was _actually_ Anna. Her Anna. She almost felt like crying from happiness. "But… I thought you had left the city after…"

"I did." She cut her, obviously not amused by the fact she had almost brought up the event that had eventually caused them to split ways. "I just came back today. I was heading to my house until you stopped me."

"Oh." She awkwardly replied, noticing the cold tone she had been spoked to, as she protectively wrapped her arms around herself. "Well… I'm glad to see you again." She swallowed, feeling that this time she _was_ about to cry, because really, had she actually thought that she could just stop her from getting into the bus and suddenly the past would be forgiven and forgotten? No, it was obvious that Anna wanted nothing to do with her anymore. She had never talked to her so coldly except the day she had left. "Uh… I hope to see you around soon." She grimaced when she felt her voice wavering, but she didn't want her to see her cry. She had no right after all; it had been her fault that Anna had left. So she turned around as if to walk away, but this time, it was Anna who took her arm and made her stay.

"Wait." She said. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound so rude."

"It's okay, really. I understand." She answered, a single tear falling down her cheek as she quickly wiped it, gad to have her face turned away from Anna.

"No, it's not okay." She replied softly. "I've been having a rough day, and it was unfair to take it out on you. After all, I haven't seen you in so long and… I-I would like to catch up with you." She added. This time, Elsa turned around, her eyes widening at the prospect of being able to talk with Anna. She never thought she'd be given that chance. A huge smile appeared on her face; finally, after six years, she actually had something to look for.

"Great. Would you like to go for some coffee tonight?" She almost cursed when Anna's jaw clenched. That had sounded like a date. "O-or for something to eat right now? Or watch a movie? Eat pizza? Nothing at all?" She finished lamely, her confidence wavering each time she was met with silence. She had been too presumptuous; Anna had probably said that just to be nice, but she hadn't _really_ intended to pass time with her.

"Pizza sounds great." Anna answered giving her a small smile that didn't reach her eyes, but it was still better than her cold stare from earlier. "Tonight at my apartment?"

"R-really?" Elsa sounded more enthusiastic and surprised than she had intended, but she didn't care, because for the first time she had a chance to make things right with the girl she had loved. "Uhm, sure! Where are you living now?"

"Give me your number. I'll send you my address." She replied, and Elsa wasted no time nervously getting her cellphone out of her pocket, almost dropping it in her excitement, as Anna also gave her hers. The blonde quickly typed her number in Anna's phone and saved it as 'Elsa', before giving it back to its owner. "I'll text you later, Okay?" Elsa nodded and Anna again gave her a tiny smile before taking her bag and getting inside another bus (the other was long gone) as Elsa stared intently at her, not yet believing this was real.

It wasn't until the bus was far away and she heard multiple beeps at the other side of the street that Elsa came back to reality and saw she had left her car parked in the middle of the street and she hurried to get into it again, her smile not faltering at all.

* * *

The rest of the day, Elsa couldn't stop thinking about Anna, memories streaming constantly inside her head, as well as doubts about the girl actually sending her a message, until she wasn't able to work at all.

Anna had been her first love. First and last. She had always considered herself asexual before meeting her, not having had time to date anyone, nor the interest. Boys were gross and rude and girls were naïve and stupid. At least, the ones she knew. It was during her third year in college that she had met the bubbly redhead, when they were both taking advanced mathematics and they had had to work together for some project. Anna really sucked at math, and her career, history, really had nothing to do with it (at least in Elsa's opinion), but for some reason, the girl had decided to take the course. Why? Because she always liked challenges, and she wanted to prove her older brother, Hans, that she wasn't as stupid as he (who already was a successful lawyer) thought she was. And for some reason, Elsa had found herself helping the girl pass the class, always teaming up with her and giving her some tutoring before the exams, discovering that _actually_ Anna was anything but stupid. And before she knew it, she had fallen for the girl. Hard.

It was by the end of that semester, when she had invited Anna to get some coffee to celebrate that they had both passed the class with good grades, that the redhead had accidentally declared her loved for her by kissing her lips after she had gave her a small present (just a bag of chocolates, nothing too impressive). What was more surprising was that Elsa actually kissed her back, and, for the first time in her life, knew what it was like to be in love.

However, they went on another two dates before they both verbally admitted their feelings for each other and they became girlfriends. They spent the next three years in a blissful dream, like a fairytale. They were the perfect couple, always texting each other when they weren't able to meet in person, always taking care of one another when one of them was sick, going out on wonderful dates, helping each other with their homework, and eventually, even moving together in an old apartment.

All was great until Elsa's family found out.

It's not like they disapproved that she was with a girl; no, they were pretty liberal in that sense. It was the fact that Anna was poor what upset them. They didn't deem her to be good enough for their daughter, and they saw her as a distraction that would only lead Elsa to her doom, preventing her from focusing on important things, like finish her career, then a doctorate, and becoming someone important.

Elsa had _tried_ to please everyone, she really had… but she couldn't split in two, and when she started working for her father, staying until dawn in there finishing projects, barely being able to keep her eyes open when she got home, much less to hold a conversation with Anna, things just started to fall apart. Her girlfriend had demanded her to ask her father for fewer hours, so they could spend more time together, but when she did, he had just answered that his suspicions were right; that Anna was putting stupid ideas inside her head, preventing her from being successful, from fulfilling the destiny he had planned for her and that she had worked so hard to achieve.

The problem was that a part of Elsa started to believe in his words, and so she unconsciously distanced herself from Anna even more, until she reached a point in which she wouldn't see her for days even though they slept in the same bed. She had told herself that she was doing what was best, that she was ensuring their future, and that Anna would understand.

But she had overestimated Anna's patience.

One day she had arrived to their apartment, to find Anna sitting on the couch, waiting for her even if it was already three in the morning. She wanted to talk to her, even if Elsa was too tired to even listen, but she wouldn't let her sleep until she had finished with what she had to say.

She had said she was tired of being ignored and taken for granted. She had said that she didn't felt like she was important to Elsa anymore, that she doubt she even cared about her anymore. And Elsa cried, but she had understood, she really had, and she had promised she'd change, that she would quit her job and find a better one, one that gave her more time to spend with Anna. But the redhead hadn't believe her; she had said she was just as selfish and mean as her parents, she had accused her of thinking of her as worthless, just as her parents did. Even after that, Elsa was willing to prove her wrong… until she had said she was seeing someone else.

Elsa's blood had boiled at such revelation. She had been killing herself trying to build a future for them, and Anna had repaid her by cheating on her? She had wanted so bad to just leave and never come back, to forget about Anna and everything to do with her… but she loved her too much to do that. Instead, she had ran to the guest room and locked herself inside, crying her lungs out until she was sure the entire building could hear her cries, but she didn't care. She had just had her first heartbreak.

Anna had tried talking to her, saying that she understood she was upset, but that maybe if they went to therapy they could solve everything and save their relationship. But Elsa wasn't listening; all the bad things her parents had said about Anna suddenly seemed real, and she believed them all. She felt so much anger and betrayal, that she yelled at her, told her that her parents were right after all, that she wasn't good enough for her and that she should just leave and live with her new lover.

After that, the apartment had gone silent, Elsa being too tired to keep crying, and Anna was probably already in bed. However, Elsa would find out the next morning that the apartment was quiet because Anna had left. Many of her things were still there, but all her clothes and personal objects were gone, just like her.

At first Elsa had thought she just needed time and that she'd come back eventually. But when a week passed and she still haven't heard anything from her, she decided it was better to call her, only to find out the number didn't exist anymore. Anna had disappeared from her life and hadn't left a way for her to contact her. And it had hurt Elsa deeply.

She had quit her job, but not because she was depressed, only because she couldn't even look at her parent's faces anymore without feeling sick, blaming them for Anna's departure since it was too painful to admit it was her fault. She had gotten another job almost immediately, getting promotion after promotion until she became co-owner of the company, due to her natural talent not only to design buildings, but also to boss people around. She did everything automatically, like some robot, not taking pleasure in anything now that Anna was gone. She bought the house of their dreams, and the car Anna had said she liked, but nothing could satisfy her because she had no one to share it with.

She hadn't tried to date anyone again because she never found anyone attractive enough. She had slept with some girls who reminded her of Anna though, but it always left her feeling empty and melancholic. Eventually she decided it was better to hug the few possessions Anna had left behind in an attempt to feel a connection with the girl. But it was never enough, and so she kept looking for her for six whole years, her heart jumping every time she saw a girl who looked remotely like Anna, but it had never been her. Until now.

Suddenly, her cellphone sounded with an incoming message, startling her out of her memories. She opened it and read it, her hands shaking uncontrollably as soon as she noticed it was from an 'unknown number'. In there, there was only an address and a note: _Meet me at eight. Bring some pizza._

She glanced at the hour, noting it was already six P.M., and she still needed to go to her house and change into more casual clothes, so despite the fact she (supposedly) could only leave around nine, having lots of projects to work on, she bolted out of her office in that instant, not caring about her work.

* * *

It was eight o'clock and Elsa found herself nervously fidgeting outside Anna's door, holding a pizza, doubting if she should knock. She obviously wanted to see her again, maybe ever try to be friends or something more, but she doubt that would happen, and that scared her. She was afraid of the confrontation that would undoubtedly come sooner or later when one of them brought up the subject of their breakup. But she had to do this; she owned Anna that much, so she knocked and put on a brave face… which faltered as soon as the girl of her dreams opened the door.

"Elsa? I thought you wouldn't come." She said.

"A-and I thought y-you wouldn't text me." She stuttered, berating herself for sounding so nervous.

"Well… I guess we have to start trusting each other, right?" She laughed awkwardly, but Elsa stayed silent, not knowing how she should answer to that. "Come in, I've already made some hot chocolate."

 _Pizza and hot chocolate. Only Anna could think of something so unhealthy for dinner. Not that I'm complaining._

Elsa got inside the apartment, which was full of boxes and had no ornaments whatsoever. It was clear Anna had just moved in.

"Take a seat." Anna gestured to the couch (the only piece of furniture in there beside a small table in front of it) as she poured the sweet beverage in two mugs. Elsa did as she was told and was soon joined by Anna, who gave her the chocolate before opening the pizza box and taking out a slice as they fell into awkward silence, the only sounds being Elsa blowing at her mug and Anna munching her pizza.

Elsa was the first to break the silence; it was driving her crazy.

"So… why did you come back?" She asked, thinking it'd be an easy question, but if the tension that suddenly appeared on Anna's shoulders was any indication, she had been wrong to assume she'd just get some average answer like 'I got a job here' or something.

"So now it's _you_ the one who can't stand silence." Anna laughed without enthusiasm and Elsa made a face at the sound. It didn't sound like Anna at all.

"I'm sorry." She said and took a sip at her chocolate, even if it was still hot enough to burn her tongue.

"No, that's okay. I did said I wanted to catch up." She assured her. "I was just hoping to avoid the subject a little longer."

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Elsa said reaching to take her hand, but deciding against it a second later.

"I said I would, damn it!" She snapped. "Don't make this more difficult than it already is."

"Sorry." Elsa almost shrank into the couch, fearing to have upset her.

"And stop apologizing!" She yelled, irritated. Elsa was about to say 'sorry' again, but managed to bite her tongue, waiting for the redhead to speak. Anna sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm a bit… unstable, that's all."

"Does it have something to do with you moving here?"

"Yes." She paused, as if preparing herself to say what she had been dreading. "I-I… I broke up with my fiancé." She admitted, and almost instantly tears fell from her eyes. Elsa then couldn't resist it anymore and took her hand, squeezing it slightly to provide some comfort, but remained silent knowing Anna needed to spill it all out. "H-he was just using me." Her voice wavered, as sobs threatened to escape from her throat. "He was actually gay, and h-he didn't love me." Now Anna was really crying now and, not taking it anymore, Elsa just pulled her close and hugged her tightly. The redhead tensed, but accepted the embrace a moment later, probably in need of some support. "He denied it, of course. W-we had been dating for over six years after all." In that moment, Elsa understood Anna had to be talking about the guy she had cheated her with, however, this time she didn't felt angry against Anna, only against him. Because he hadn't even loved this beautiful girl that she treasured more than anything. "But he never looked me as he looked him. He never spent much time with me." She chocked a sob. "But I was so desperate for love that I just…" She clutched Elsa tightly as she buried her face on her shoulder, soaking her shirt with tears. "I-I don't know what's wrong with me… why does everyone I love leave? Why am I never good enough for them? Why…?" She was cut off by her own sobs, completely ignoring her surroundings, or the woman that was currently holding her, since the pain was too much for her fragile heart. A pain that, Elsa knew, she was partially responsible for. It broke her heart to the point she was soon sobbing along with Anna, saying 'I'm sorry' over and over again, but she knew it wasn't enough. _Nothing_ could ever be enough. But she should as well try to reassure her.

"I'm sorry." She said for the hundredth time. "This was all my fault. You did nothing wrong. You're perfect; I've never met someone as perfect as you. I screwed up, and I'm sorry because now I'll never have another chance to be with you, but I did love you with all my heart. I still do. And I'm sorry that I caused you so much pain, but I promise I'll do anything to make things right for you."

"W-why?" Anna asked as she separated slightly from her, looking up with her eyes red and full of tears. "I'm not perfect, I-I…"

"For me, you are." Elsa surprised herself at the strength of her own admission, but she continued. "And anyone that can't see what an amazing person you are is just stupid and doesn't deserve you."

"But I cheated on you!" Anna screamed almost hysterically. "I cheated on the love of my life, what does that say of me?! I blamed you for things that were out of your control and decided that it was right to start seeing someone else, someone who I didn't even love." Elsa winced at her words, remembering the pain this caused her, but she didn't blame her for that.

"We both did stupid things, things that hurt us both. And it's true that what you did wasn't right, but I can't blame you for feeling like I didn't love you. The past is in the past though, and I'm willing to let it go and start over."

"You'd do that… after all I did to you?" Anna asked, much more calmed now, but still sobbing softly.

"Yes. I'd do it for you, if you gave me another chance to be in your life, even if it's only as a friend."

"But… why?" She seemed truly intrigued and surprised.

"Because you seem like you could use a friend right now." Elsa smiled gently. "But also because…" She paused as she softly caressed Anna's cheek, wiping her tears in the process. "I would give everything I own; my life, my heart, my home… _everything_ … just to have you once again." And as she said it, Elsa knew she had never pronounced words so real. Without Anna, nothing mattered to her, but with her… suddenly her life had some meaning again. She felt complete.

In that moment, the most sincere smile appeared on Anna's face as she looked into her eyes, and just for that, Elsa felt like six years of misery had been worth that moment.

"I-I think I _could_ use a friend." She said softly before hugging Elsa again, relaxing into her arms and eventually falling sleep, and the blonde thought that despite everything, this had been the happiest evening of the past few years.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you liked this little one-shot that came to me when I was listening to the song 'Everything I own' by Bread, and that I needed to get out in order to be able to work on my other fanfics XD**

 **By the way, this is really only going to have one chapter, so you'd have to imagine what happened after the end, whether you want to think they ended up together or a much sadder ending (I personally imagined the first haha).** **Anyways, I'd appreciate it if you could leave a review or favorite this story, even if it's short :)**

 **Thank you so much for reading! And thanks to my beta reader moonwatcher13 :)**


End file.
